


Making Time

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Domestic, Drabble, F/M, Het, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Making Time

"I can't do Thursday," Hermione said flipping the pages in her appointment book. "Wednesday?"

"Stake out Wednesday night," Ron said, shaking his head. "Merlin only knows when I'll get home."

"Think we can drop Rose and Hugo off with your mum for the weekend?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"Freddie just came down with Dragon Pox and she doesn't want anyone in the house until he's better."

"Will we ever have time alone again?"

Ron looked down at his watch. "We have twenty minutes now."

Hermione blushed but pursed her lips. "That's not enough."

"Oh, it's enough," Ron said, reaching for her.


End file.
